Not Always As It Seems
by JNicole89
Summary: Hermione has been Married for years. With a loving Husband friendsand family what could go wrong? Everything was perfect until one moment, but remember things aren't always as they seem. Dr/Hg
1. Chapter 1

It was a sunny and cool breezy day. It was one of those days that made you just want to sit outside and read a good book, which was quite frankly what she would rather be doing at the moment. The sky was clear blue, and it smelled like spring, not the rainy muddy kind of spring, but the spring where you smell flowers blooming and you could almost smell the crisp air as it whipped back and forth on your face. Hermione took a deep breath and exhaled, in order to calm her nerves. She was a mess, a happy, excited, nervous mess. She took one more calming breath and turned away from the window and walked calmly over to the mirror. She gently brushed a tendril out of her face, cautious of not to mess up one of her ringlets. Ginny had spent a good amount of time making sure that her hair looked perfect. After scrutinizing her hair, she looked at the beauty in the mirror. She couldn't believe that it was her, her ominous brownish hazel eyes stared back at her. The sun shown the glint of green in her eyes, and her makeup pulled it all together perfectly. She had to get make-up tips from Pansy later on because she did a wonderful job on her makeup. Her full pouty pink lips shining and looking if she might say so herself, so very kissable. She smiled gently at that thought. She then looked down at her dress, this white and peach dress she never thought that she would wear. It was a halter dress, with a peach corset wrapped around as it hugged her waist and let out flowingly down past her knees and back behind her_. I hope this doesn't get too dirty, _she mused to herself. In her opinion she looked like a pillar of beauty, so why was she so nervous?

As she was about to answer her own question there was a knock at her door

"It's open" she answered

The door creaked open slowly as a red-head poked his head through. Ron looked at Hermione lovingly taking in her beauty as If it was the first time he ever laid eyes on his best friend

"Wow Mione'. You look, w-well you look beautiful" Ron stuttered

Hermione laughed nervously "That's good, lets hope the groom thinks so too. I don't want to be left at the altar because I don't fit the description of the perfect bride."

"Mione, you are perfection. He'd be a fool to leave you at the altar. Besides George and Charlie already gave him "the talk" if he hurts you. I think he would rather die then leave u at the altar and face the wrath of a Weasley" Ron laughed heartily.

Hermione sighed and looked at Ron with gratitude. She walked to him and gave him a hug thanking him silently. The Weasleys were like family to her, so it was only right that they supported her like their little sister.

"Alright enough with the mushy stuff, it's time to go. We can't keep the groom waiting much longer. He looks like he's going to shit kittens" Laughed another boisterous voice.

Hermione laughed as she looked for the owner of the voice and seen Blaise walking towards her and Ron.

"Ok, Ok I guess we should get this show on the road I don't want to leave the groom any more time to possibly leave me" she laughed.

"Trust me her won't he's crazy about you, he wouldn't dare" Blaise said as he took her hand and escorted her down the hall

"He's right Mione, I reckon the blokes been crazy about you since our Hogwarts day"

"Weasley's right. Even though it wasn't always obvious, but enough chit chat. You wait here we are going to get seated. I'll see you as you walk down the idle" Blaise winked

Him and Ron continued through the double doors, and she tried to peak to get a peak of her groom, but was blocked by a charm she guessed. She sighed trying to calm herself one more time, thinking back to when he proposed she smiled at the memory

_Okay Hermione, keep this thought in mind and you'll be able to make it through this day. I don't know why I'm so nervous, I've known him my whole life . . . Well sort of. _It didn't matter though, she knew she wanted to marry him since the first time he said that he loved her.

Her thoughts were interrupted when someone linked their arms through hers.

"Are you ready my dear" Her father asked

"As ready as I'll ever be dad. I'm a bucket of nerves"

"Don't worry darling, I've seen the two of you together, you're making the best decision. Now lets not keep this lad waiting"

She sighed as the double doors opened, she heard them playing the wedding march and she braced herself as she counted out the steps to herself. She willed herself to look at her bridesmaids. Ginny looked as her reassuringly and smiled encouraging. She looked gorgeous; the peach made her vibrant red hair look like fire, and did well with her complexion. She then looked over to her little sister, Cree. No one knew she had a sister, since she wasn't magical, in order to keep her safe she kept her a secret so that death eaters wouldn't find any more reason to attack her family. Since she introduced Cree to her friends, she and Ron hit it off and started dating. It didn't bother her, it made her happy because is her sister was happy then she was happy too. Next to Cree was Luna, and she smiled lazily into space not even noticing where she was. Hermione silently giggled, Luna will always be Luna. Next to Luna, her Maid of Honor, the most shocking person was Pansy Parkinson.

She and Pansy began their friendship towards the end of war. After Pansy almost willingly gave Harry away to the Dark Lord, she had been an outcast and treated like she didn't even matter. She ran into Pansy in Diagon Alley, looking lost and sad, she felt bad but she felt even worse when Lavender Brown walked past her and bumped her so hard Pansy fell. Then she gingerly continued to walk up to Hermione and laugh. Hermione couldn't stand it, she glared at Lavender and went to help Pansy up who looked like she was on the brink of tears. Ever since that day Hermione and Pansy have been inseparable, last she heard Lavender got knocked up, and the father of the child was married. To avoid embarrassment she moved abroad, no one had heard from her since.

Hermione was jolted back to reality when she realized she stopped walking, she looked up and her father had placed her hand into her soon-to-be Husbands hand. She looked up lovingly into his breath taking silver gray orbs and knew that she was making the right decision. She loved him and he loved her. She held her tears throughout the entire ceremony. Until the very last moment when the pastor said those heart stopping words.

"I now present to you Mr. & Mrs. Draco Lucius Malfoy"

And the tears came flowing down her rose cheeks. She had never been so happy in her life.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione quietly stood at the window looking at the rain fall. It was so peaceful and calming to her at least, it was almost as if she was watching the rain wash away every problem she ever had in her life. She sighed, wishing if life were only that easy. She turned away from the window waddling the entire way as she sipped her herbal tea to calm her nerves. She sat down on the couch in front of the fire and waited patiently for her husband to return back to her. She missed him terribly, though it had only been a few hours since she saw him.

"Mia love, I'm home" Draco yelled from the travelling room.

"I didn't even here the chimes."

"Mummy!" yelled Alexandra as she ran into her mum's arms and Hermione snuggled her daughter with ferocity. "Mummy guess what we did today in school. We learned map. Like ones and twos"

"Honey you mean math, no go upstairs and wash up for dinner you can let your mum know what happened in detail during dinner"

"Ok, I'm going wash them really good. A good big sister is clean, isn't that right daddy"

"Yes it is princess, now hurry"

As Alexandra ran out the room, Draco swooped in and gave Hermione a heartwarming kiss on the lips. She was in complete bliss, she couldn't believe the luck her life had spanned a loving doting husband and a wonderful brilliant 7 year old daughter and another one on the way. Life couldn't get any better she mused. Alexandra was a perfect mix of her and Draco she had his breathtaking blue-silver orbs, and his alarmingly beautiful blonde hair, but she had Hermione's rambunctious hair, her blonde curls were everywhere. She had her mother's love of school and learning and her father's sneaky traits that made it impossible to catch her in the act of doing anything wrong. Plus Hermione had the feeling that Draco covered for her a lot. Daddy's little princess through and through.

"Now, how are you today my dear" Draco whispered into her ear

Feeling the tingling of her breath made her knees go weak "Well you know, same old same old, lunch with Pansy." Then she had a thought that she had been meaning to share with her husband "I'm not enjoying being pregnant anymore. My back hurts like hell, and my ankles are swelled not that I can see them"

"Mia, of course you're having a hard time being pregnant still. You're almost ready to pop, but don't worry my love we shall welcome our son within the month. Then you'll be complaining that you miss being pregnant, and being at home with me. Just like you did last time" mused Draco

Hermione just stuck her tongue out at him and went into the dining room to get dinner ready for her and her small family

"Just you wait Drake, this is the last one. You won't be able to ever touch me again" joked Hermione

"I wouldn't joke like that Mia; you don't want something like that to really happen now do you?"

"Mummy, ok can I finish telling you my day" Alexandra interrupted as she came hurrying into the dining room

"Of course sweetie, I want to know everything" Hermione said the conversation between her and Draco completely forgotten.

"You know Mione, I think we need to go on vacation together. It has been such a long time since we've just had girls weekend" Pansy said dreamily

She and Pansy were meeting for their daily lunch at a quiet bistro in muggle London. It was the only time besides visiting her family that Hermione went into the muggle world and it was a well needed break away from the manor being cooped up all day.

"You know Pans I would love that. Merlin knows I would this pregnancy has sucked balls" both girls burst into giggles after this statement

"But no we both need it everything has been so hectic lately it feels like. With you and the baby and a family to worry about, plus you helping me plan my wedding. Things have gotten hard"

"I know Pans and that would be wonderful. But you know after the baby is born we aren't going to have anytime to do anything and then with you and Ron's nuptials coming up I know that as a newlywed couple you're going to want to spend all the time in the world together….. ALONE" added Hermione

Things we silent for a while as Pansy contemplated what Hermione had just said.

"You're right Mione, which is all the more reason to do it now. Come on please just tell me you will think about it. Even run it by Draco if you must I know that he would agree. Think about it me, you, Ginny at a spa getting massages and facials"

"It does sound amazing. I'll think about it, I might even invite Cree I know she could use a break too"

"Ummm Mione I don't think inviting the jealous bint, no offense to you of course, but I don't think it will make any of us relax, besides last time I heard you haven't spoken to her in three years"

"I can't help but take offense she is my sister Pansy. She's my sister I will continue to reach out to her till she decides to get over her little temper tantrum. However, I guess you're right though, since you are marrying her ex-boyfriend that she fought tooth and nail to keep. Even going to extreme measures" Hermione fumed thinking back to when her sister and Ron broke up

_~~*Flashback*~~_

_3 years Earlier_

_Cree had come to her and Draco's flat one rainy afternoon crying her eyes out. Hermione didn't know what was wrong with her but speculated that she lost the baby. Cree had confided in her earlier that she and Ron we're going to have a baby, and as excited as Cree was, Ron was just as unexcited. Which at the time no one could figure out_

"_Cree honey what's wrong?" Hermione asked frantically "Is something wrong with the baby?"_

"_Ha! What baby Mione! There is no baby! And Ron is going to leave me" Cree sobbed_

"_Oh you lost the baby! I'm so sorry Cree, It'll be okay Ron won't leave you! He loves you" Hermione tried reassure her._

"_No Mi, You don't understand. There was never a baby. I-I lied about it s-so that h-he would stay with me. I'm such a terrible person. Of course he'll leave me"_

_Hermione was speechless that her sister would do something like that. She had no words at the time, and just let Cree cry on her should before she had enough courage to continue speaking._

"_I mean I know it was a terrible thing to do, it was just that I felt it for a long time that Ron wanted to leave me. He even told me one day that he didn't think he felt the same way about me, but that he would take a few days away to figure it out. I h-had to come up with a plan so I told him I was pregnant. Oh I'm such a fool"_

"_Albeit your reasoning behind lying to him, and you were so out of line, but I know you were pregnant, you had to be I felt you stomach and seen you grow. You're not a witch so I know you wouldn't of used magic" Hermione stated confused_

"_Well, you see they have these like pouch things for women to wear to reenact pregnancy, and I was using one. I was trying to get pregnant for real, but Ron wouldn't touch me while I was pregnant. And then.. and then he caught me getting dressed this afternoon and seen the pouch, and he flipped out Mi, I was scared he was going to hit me" sobbed Cree once again_

"_Ron may be a lot of things Cree but he would never put his hands on a woman no matter how much they may deserve it. What in Merlin's beard were you thinking Cree! How could you, and to my best mate. Do you know the emotional damage you've put Ron through?  
_

"_W-we can fix it. All I need you to do for me is get me some of that, what's it called, oh Love Potion. You said Romilda girl used it on Ron seventh year right. Just get me some of that, that way everyone will be happy. Me and Ron will be together and he will virtually forgot this little mishap" Cree said gleefully_

"_CREE ELIZABETH GRANGER! Have you lost your ever loving mind! I can't believe you would suggest something like that. Something by the way which is ILLEGAL, and just wrong" fumed Hermione_

"_Look It's not fair that you have your happily ever after I want mines. You're my sister you should do this for me!"_

"_He's my best mate not to mention I work for the Ministry of Magic, and to do illegal magic would surely get my locked up in Azkaban or worse fired!"_

"_But I'm your sister! So what you get a man, a job and to top it off you're this uber brilliant witch! It's not fair. It's like you rub it in my face"_

"_No I don't, I do no such thing. And who said life is fair Cree"_

"_I hate you Hermione! I'll do it myself I don't need or want your help" Cree fumed as she got up to leave her flat Hermione grabbed her by the arm._

"_You maybe my sister, but I won't let you hurt my friend. You've been warned stay away from him; I don't care if you are my sister."_

_Cree stared daggers are Hermione as she violently snatched her arm away from her "You are no sister of mines. I will get what I deserve Hermione, and you will pay for not helping me. Go to hell" Cree screamed as she slammed the front door._

_Hermione just stood there, she didn't know what to do or say. Little did she know her sister meant every word._

~~**Present**~~

"Mione snap out of it! Gee you're just as bad as Ron when it comes to zoning out like that, not matter you and him are such good friends."

"Sorry Pans, I guess I'll run it by Drake, besides he has been really busy at work lately, and Alexandra would love to spend time with Narcissa, she has been dying to see her granddaughter to take her shopping"

"Oh how is my niece Andra doing? Well, see there you go, we are so going on this trip"

"I don't know why everyone loves to call her Andra, that's not what I named her"

"And your mother didn't name you Mione, besides constantly calling her Alexandra gets tiring love, Andra is just shorter. She loves it too"

"Yes I suppose she does, ok I'll agree to this little trip if we don't go somewhere that will require me to wear a bathing suit. I look like a whale"

"EXCELLENT" screeched Pansy "I know just the place, top notch area with a spa and shopping and warm weather. Aren't you lucky there isn't much water in sight. Ooh I have to start planning, we will go in two weeks. I'm so excited"

As Pansy got up to leave the Bistro she couldn't help the feeling that someone was watching her, but as she looked around she didn't see anyone she recognized, besides what wizard or witch would be in muggle London at this hour. Hermione then got up leaving a tip on the table and followed Pansy out the door as she continued to ramble on about their upcoming trip.

She didn't notice someone else get up from their booth and follow behind them out the door. If Hermione had been paying attention she would of also noticed another pair of eyes watching them as the other person gave them a nod and follow.

'_Things are going quite according to plan'_


End file.
